Vyaniah
Vyaniah is a Hive World that is located in the Khymaran Drift Sub-sector of the Badab Sector of the Segmentum Ultima. In 902.M41, just before the outbreak of the internecine Imperial conflict known as the Badab War, Vyaniah was still a heavily industrialised Frontier World and was only in the early stages of being developed into a minor Hive World. Vyaniah became the site for a major battle of the Badab War in 906.M41 between the Badab Sector's human Auxilia troops who were collectively known as the Tyrant's Legion and Loyalist Space Marine forces from the Red Scorpions, Marines Errant and Novamarines Chapters. This battle represented the Tyrant's Legion's first deployment for a major campaign against Astartes forces. History Colonial settlements were first established on the temperate world of Vyaniah in the late 38th Millennium, and increased with a large influx of refugees following the massacres of Isin in the Badab Sector in the early 40th Millennium. Vyaniah was officially recognised as an independent Imperial world by the Segmentum authorities in 107.M41. By 902.M41, the planet had become industrially self-sufficient, exploiting its own mineral and chemical resources to sustain its civilisation and tithing to the Administratum in return for the protection of the Imperial Navy and the import of goods and services otherwise unavailable. Vyaniah's secondary industry was based around macro-scale harvesting and the processing of plentiful lower order sea life into foodstuffs. Historically the system has been protected somewhat by its relative distance from the Maelstrom itself, and benefited from its position as the most developed world on the outer southwestern rim of the Maelstrom Zone. In 906.M41, during the internecine Imperial conflict known as the Badab War (904.M41-912.M41) that raged across the entirety of the Maelstrom Zone, the Loyalist forces under the control of Lord High Commander Verant Ortys, the Chapter Master of the Red Scorpions, conducted a series of heavy raids on the Vyaniah System, having determined it to be a target against which great pressure could be brought to bear on the Secessionists. Vyaniah was an important world and served as the gatehouse along one of the secondary Warp routes around the rim of the Maelstrom. Furthermore, its defences and planetary garrison were weaker than that to be found in the heavily reinforced Sagan System. There were further intelligence reports indicating that the Secessionist-occupied world was awash in civil unrest which might be stirred up into open revolt by a Loyalist attack. Strike forces drawn from the Red Scorpions, Marines Errant and Novamarines conducted a three-pronged attack on the Vyaniah System, the first of several such raids carried out in rapid succession. The Loyalists' goal was to damage the planet's productive capacity and orbital transhipping platforms. This would effectively weaken the Secessionists' grip on the system. Confronting the reformed and reorganised Badab Sector human Auxilia of the Tyrant's Legion in open warfare for the first time, the Loyalist Space Marines greatly underestimated them, and as a result their strike groups were largely prevented from achieving many of their goals in the first raid. Data intercepted from the Vyaniah command Vox-network revealed the price of the Tyrant's Legion resistance, with the Loyalists inflicting a greater than 178:1 kill ratio. In 906.M41, the Red Scorpion forces conducted the last of the Vyaniah raids which proved particularly bloody for the Tyrant's Legion. The Red Scorpions invaded the Caelian industrial hive with the specific goal of inflicting mass casualties on the human defenders and picking off their Astral Claws masters where found within the defenders' ranks. Despite several Loyalist attacks, the Secessionists maintained their grip on the planet, and ultimately, the system for the duration of the conflict. Departmento Cartographicae Planetary Database The estimated population of Vyaniah in 902.M41 was 2.5 billion human Imperial citizens. *'Tithe Grade:' Exactus Tertius (Pending Reassessment) *'Climate/Geography/Biosphere: '''The climate of Vyaniah is temperate to cold. At the time of the Badab War, the planetary biosphere was undeveloped. Currently there is still an existing geological Ice Age. All major flora and fauna are specialised and imported from off-world. Vyaniah has large, saline, life-supporting seas, with a single primary equatorial continental mass with slowly receding icecaps. There are several heavily industrialised urban settlements, the largest of which, Caelian, is developing into a solar-type dispersed hive city structure. *'Governmental Type:' Imperial Commander as hereditary ruler supported by Quorum of Magnates drawn from the leading industrial clan families; independent world under the Imperial Segmentum Ultima seal. *'Planetary Governor:' Protector Jerix Sarenko, Imperial Commander, thirteenth of his line. *'Adepta Presence:' Minor, Administratum Tithe Assay Officio, ''Auxiliary-class Astropathic relay tower, small Adeptus Arbites Precinct and Adeptus Ministorum missionary presence. *'Military:' Army of Caelianis Protectorate, a standing Planetary Defence Force/Civil Enforcement Force, equivalent to a second-tier Imperial Guard army; additional Household Troops of various industrial ruling clans equivalent in quality to irregular militia. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 31-32 Category:V Category:Badab War Category:Imperium Category:Imperial planets Category:Hive World Category:Planets Category:Frontier World